


You Need a Little Place You Can Let it Go

by Krystalicekitsu



Series: Airplanes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - not a hunter, Alternate Universe - not an angel, Community: schmoop_bingo, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is like, the best boyfriend ever. Sequel to <i>Airplane, Airplane Sorry I'm Late</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need a Little Place You Can Let it Go

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) prompt 'bad day'. This is more like Sammy's 'bad _week_ ', but Gabe makes it up to him. Dedicated to [](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/profile)[**morganoconner**](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/) who has been having quite the bad month herself. /kiss/ Hope things get better, dearie!

  
Two days. Dean is coming in two days.

Two days and they still have only half their stuff unpacked. Sam's going slightly insane.

They managed to find a semi-large apartment in Lost Hills, close enough to Stanford and the Academy that they only had a two hour and change drive to either school and they were less than an hour from the beach. Gabriel is enthusiastically happy about this fact. Very enthusiastic.

But since Gabriel is apparently allergic to house work, that leaves Sam to unpack and make their apartment more of a home. And he has no time.

No time because the early admission he's doing involves lots of summer course work and he had to get a job immediately after moving to cover shipping his stuff from Kansas and buying the furniture they couldn't afford to take with them. This leaves him with just over five hours a day to eat lunch, breakfast, dinner and study for all his classes.

He's been mourning his loss of weekends for nearly three months. And Gabriel's going slightly insane since Sam's crazy workload makes him fall asleep just about as soon as he gets in.

Not that Gabriel isn't an awesome boyfriend. Everything Sam hoped for and more. He's _amazing_.

~*~

 _Gabriel grunted as the box in his arms slipped slowly in his grasp._

 _"Sam! Where're we puttin' this?" Sam came up behind him, and peered at the large, jerky hand writing that proclaimed 'BOOKS N SHIT' before he stuck a hand in his boyfriend's back pocket and palmed his dick with the other._

 _He licked behind Gabriel's ear, unconcerned that they were standing at the threshold of their apartment, "Right here's good."_

 _Gabriel groaned and arched into his hand before he stopped, "Sam?"_

 _Sam hummed in his ear and traced the cartilage with his tongue, "I need a break; we've been moving boxes for days. I'm **sick** of boxes. If I never see another box in my **life** it'll be way too freaking soon."_

 _When Gabriel dropped the books to the entry way with a dull 'thud!' and spun around, Sam wasn't surprised. Gabriel loved sex. Gabriel would say he loved sex with Sam, but he also didn't seem to mind jacking off with Sam in the room, nearly silent, just his amazing golden eyes traveling over Sam like a caress._

 _He also wasn't surprised when Gabriel grabbed his hips and ground him back into the doorframe. His head tipped back as their cocks rubbed together through their jeans as he slid down the frame. He grabbed Gabriel's ass where the smaller man was nestled between his legs and tugged him closer. Gabriel took advantage, as soon as he felt Sam was distracted enough, to lick Sam's top lip before licking his way inside._

 _Sam was again not surprised when Gabriel pulled back with a moan and slammed the door shut before he dragged Sam over to the new couch they had bought from a second-hand store four days ago. They were taking turns on that and the bundle of blankets beneath it until their California-king sized bed arrived in three days._

 _They fell back against the couch panting and groaning, hands clawing and tugging to get as much skin revealed as possible. Lube appeared from Gabriel’s stash under the cushions and drove Sam’s arousal higher._

 _But then Sam **was** surprised as, instead of flipping Sam over and stretching him methodically as he usually did, Gabriel, still settled firmly on the couch and enveloped by Sam's arms, turned his lubed fingers on himself. And holy fuck that was hot._

 _"G-Gabe, wha-?"_

 _Gabriel, panting and writhing back on his own fingers, moaned between breaths, "You have to work tomorrow. Don't want you sore."_

 _And yeah, that deserved a kiss._

~*~

So yeah, pretty awesome boyfriend.

That still doesn't change the fact that Sam's running around, trying to figure out where exactly he'd put the wine glasses and hoping that the table arrived _tomorrow_ , as it should've arrived _three days ago_ and not after Dean gets here and has to deal with stupid people.

He's just glad that Dean's not taking summer classes and is able to come, otherwise, he'd never get to see his brother.

"GABE! Where're the towels?!"

" _The what? The towels are put away already!_ "

"Not the bath towels!" he hollers exasperatedly up the stairs, " _Hand_ towels!"

There's a suspicious silence from upstairs.

"Under… the sink?"

"Looked there!"

"Look again!"

"GABE!"

"SAMMY!"

"Don't call me Sammy!"

Sam huffs and goes to check under the kitchen sink again. Which is where he finds the towels.

And that kinda makes sense because Gabriel may hate cleaning, but the kitchen is his territory and everything's pristine in there. Except for the wine glasses he can't find.

~*~

 _"I'm home," Sam didn't have the energy to call out to wherever Gabriel had hidden himself in their apartment; he'd gotten out of work three hours late because he'd stayed to cover Arthur's shift and it was now past midnight. He was dead on his feet, only wanting food, a hot bath to soak away his aching muscles and to curl up around Gabriel for a few hours before he had to wake up to do it all again._

 _He dropped his keys, bag and backpack in the entry way, shucked his jacket, over shirt, shoes and socks as he made his way to the kitchen. He was jerking his tie loose when he stopped in a stupefied shock. A bottle of fine red wine was chilling in a bucket of ice on the table, a plate of flank steak, mashed potatoes with a creamy mushroom gravy and sautéed bacon and garlic green beans was carefully wrapped in most of their hand towels to keep it piping hot._

 _He moaned when he bit into the steak- it was marinated to perfection, practically fell off his fork and the green beans were cooked enough that they had absorbed the flavor but still had their crisp crunch. The mashed potatoes were gone in less than a minute and he got up to fetch bread so he could enjoy the amazing gravy to the last drop._

 _The wine was a good port, full bodied with a hint of acidity and a rich earthy flavor. He made a mental note of the brand and the year (and to ask how his 19-year old boyfriend had gotten his hands on it), finished off his glass and stashed the bottle in the fridge for later before he went to find his boyfriend._

 _He eventually found Gabriel curled up on the air mattress they'd caved and bought yesterday when Gabriel pointed out they needed one anyway for guests and had commented wistfully that he wished he could fall asleep buried in Sam's arms._

 _It had totally not been that last comment that got Sam to cave. No way._

 _Sam was just about to kiss Gabriel awake in gratitude and follow it up with a slow, lazy blow job when light from under the bathroom door caught his attention._

 _Did he mention that he has the best boyfriend ever?_

 _The bathroom lights were set low and the strip of Christmas lights Gabriel'd wrapped around the shower rod and left dangling down the side of the stall were on and reflected enticingly off the bubbles that were feebly holding onto the water. Judging from the smell, there was probably a few of the bath oils that Gabriel loved so much floating around in there too._

 _He shucked the rest of his clothes and slid into the water, only having to add a little bit of hot to bring it back up to the temp he liked._

 _For what felt like an hour he sat and soaked the day away. It was only when his blinks started getting dangerously long that he pulled himself out and pulled the plug with him. He gave himself a lazy rinsing with the showerhead and a washcloth to get the excess oil off and patted himself dry with a towel before tossing it in the laundry hamper just outside the bathroom._

 _He slid into bed behind Gabriel still naked, hair slightly damp and pulled his lover back against his chest._

 _"Best boyfriend ever," he whispered lazily in his ear and purred when Gabriel gave a lazy smile._

 _That definitely deserved more than a blowjob._

~*~

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/krystalicekitsu/pic/0001ep98/)

  
Gabriel walks into the kitchen with a lazy shake of his head, a box marked in Sam's neat cursive proclaiming 'Glasses- wine, martini, high ball, shot' cradled in his arms, "Found it in the laundry room. I think this was that box that you shoved out of the way to get to my belt buckle."

Sam sighs in relief at the sight and bends down to take the box from his boyfriend as he gives him a kiss. Gabriel presses a hand to the back of his neck and keeps him there for a beat longer, mouth lazy and slow before he pulls away and hums appreciatively.

"Did you know I have the hottest, smartest, most adorably neurotic boyfriend in the world?" he licks his lips obscenely.

Despite himself, Sam's lips quirk up.

"You might have mentioned it. Once or twice," he responds dryly. It's this thing Gabriel does. Sam's not even sure Gabriel realizes he does it. But he does it. So maybe he does.

Whenever Sam is freaking about something- school, work, money, the unfortunate state of their unfinished apartment- Gabriel drags him down for a kiss that can start out however it likes but ends lazy, slow and careful and he stops worrying.

Sam thinks that Gabriel has lorazepam chapstick he stashes in his pocket for kisses like that. Only explanation.

Well, either that or he spent the last thousand some years as a pagan god.

So yeah, lorazepam chapstick.

~*~

 _"I can't- The truck- I don't- Gabriel-" Sam was freaking out, panicking really. He couldn't get his heart rate down, his hands shook when he stopped clenching and unclenching them, and he was on the verge of hyperventilation- he could feel it._

 _The thing was- the truck was late. The truck with all their moving stuff: weeks' worth of clothes, their dishes, a coffee table and lone chair, both their desks and their desktop computers- and Sam's school books and the paper due **tomorrow**._

 _"Sam. Sam. Sam," Gabriel was standing in front of him. Apparently he'd been chanting Sam's name for a while, if his concerned look was anything to go by._

 _His hands came up to frame Sam's face, pressed gently but firmly into Sam so he couldn't turn away and start pacing again, "You need to calm down."_

 _"Can't," Sam gasped and closed his eyes, feeling a panic attack building._

 _He was shocked out of it and into a deep gasp as Gabriel's tongue swept across his bottom lip. The advantage had been given and Gabriel took it, licking deep and fast into Sam's mouth, biting on his lip before pressing it away under a rush of lips and tongue. Sam was so wrapped up in the lazy, intense heat Gabriel had melted the kiss into that he barely noticed the doorbell ringing and didn't care at all about answering it._

 _In fact, when Gabriel pulled away he made an impatiently demanding noise and tugged him back. But Gabriel only laughed, patted the side of his neck and said, "Sam, that's the truck."_

~*~

It takes them most of the night and into the next, but they have the rest of the boxes unpacked and put out for recycle before dinner the night before Dean's due to show up. There's only the last few boxes tucked into the washroom (really just a closet with a stacked washer and dryer) waiting to be taken care of.

Sam, who now (finally) has a weekend off, treats his amazing boyfriend to the best restaurant he can find, a long heated massage and a round of amazing sex that Gabriel draws out for three and a half hours.

He claims he needs a good reservoir of beating off material while Dean's visiting for the week. Blissed out, fucked out and weak limbed, Sam doesn't protest.

"Did you know I have the hottest, smartest, most adorably nymphomaniac boyfriend in the world?" he murmurs into Gabriel's arm that he's using for a pillow.

"Might've mentioned it. Once," he grunts and then huffs laughter as Sam elbows him playfully in the ribs.

"Or twice."


End file.
